Problem: Two points, A and B, are randomly selected from the interior of a square. If point A and point B are not the same distance from the intersection of the diagonals, what is the probability that point A is closer to the intersection than point B? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Since the points are not the same distance from the intersection of the diagonals, either point A is closer or point B is. Since the points are chosen at random, the probability that either one is closer is exactly the same as the probability that the other is closer. Thus, the probability that point A is closer to the intersection than point B is $\fbox{1/2}$.